The present invention relates to casings for interior units of split type air conditioning apparatus.
Split type air conditioning apparatus is constructed with exterior and interior units. The exterior unit includes a compressor for compressing refrigerant and a condenser for condensing the refrigerant while the interior unit includes an evaporator which acts as a heat exchanger for evaporating the refrigerator fed from the exterior unit and a fan for circulating air in the room through the heat exchanger. These units are, of course, interconnected and together complete a refrigerant cycle.
FIG. 1 shows the approach used by the prior art for the formation of the case for the interior portion of air conditioning apparatus. The interior unit is substantially divided into upper and lower compartments by an L-shaped separator. The upper compartment is defined between a top wall, an arcuate rear wall, side walls and a separator and serves as a fan casing. A fan is disposed therein so that it lies along the arcuate rear wall. The configuration of the arcuate rear wall is important for it affects the fan's efficiency and is usually a spiral or scroll. One end of the separator which opposes the arcuate rear wall and one end of the arcuate rear wall adjacent the fan cooperate with the fan to form cross-flow blowers. These are also important for fan efficiency. In such a conventional interior unit, careful adjustment of the relationship between the separator and the arcuate rear wall must be carried out for realizing the desired fan efficiency after assembly of the unit because the arcuate rear wall and the separator are separate pieces. In spite of the ability to adjust these pieces, uniformity of fan efficiency for each assembled interior unit is not always attained.